


constellation drops

by grainedesoleil (jeolmeoniji)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Canon Compliant, Donghyuck's moles, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Making Out, Mark's sensitive neck, Neck Kissing, Sex, Sexual Tension, borderline cheesy, kinda plotless, listen they are in love and are making love, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeolmeoniji/pseuds/grainedesoleil
Summary: The feelings of Donghyuck's plump lips on his neck, the skin so thin and sensitive, coupled with his brain working on so little sleep, freeze Mark completely. His shoulders tense, and the tingling doesn't disappear, spreading through his skin like water running down his chin when he's messy with his drink.The sensation is pleasant, but also a bit scary, droplets of water suddenly feeling like a strong river current.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 10
Kudos: 213





	constellation drops

**Author's Note:**

> soft boyfriends markhyuck yes

What Donghyuck likes about Mark is that he's so genuine.

It's really endearing, that Mark choses not to hide what he feels, choses to be himself no matter what, to share with such a golden heart his happiness and sometimes the more ugly feelings or the weaknesses. Donghyuck looks up to him for it.

Donghyuck loves Mark for how open he is, and Donghyuck feels almost like tearing up because Mark has decided that he could truly be himself around him. It's like Donghyuck has Mark's heart in his palm and he can do whatever he wants with it, and it's a scary feeling as much as it is wonderful, that Mark loves him so much that he's willing to do that.

Sometimes people wonder if Donghyuck isn't just all jokes and loud laughters and teasings. He can't stay still and loves to bother people he cherishes around him. He looks like he doesn't care sometimes, like he's a bit too mean and doesn't respect anyone. All the witty remarks and all the fun and games are all he thinks of and he doesn't have much more. Except it's, obviously, untrue.

If there's someone who cares, for sure it's Donghyuck. And Mark knows that; he understands him better than anyone, and maybe Donghyuck has given his whole heart to Mark too, with shaky hands and fear that he's hidden behind a sly remark that Mark knows is only a façade.

Donghyuck wonders what he could keep as his only if Mark can see right through him anyway.

Of course Donghyuck is loud and likes to tease and always has a perfect comment to make at the right time in the conversation. But he's not only that, and maybe he wants people to see that, too. He's so used to showcase this loud part of his personality that he can tend to forget how he is when there's no camera, no one to impress, just himself and his thoughts and what he truly wants to do.

Having Mark by his side helps him to remember to be himself, to be Donghyuck, with his humor and his soft side, the facet where he's insecured about himself, the one where he craves for others' attention and the one where he wants to stay alone to enjoy the silence. And Mark knows and understands.

It hasn't been so easy always. It's been years in the making, years of talking and being honest and shutting up, failing and then finally understanding, asking questions and listening to the answers. Putting themselves in the other's shoes but also being honest about themselves and not forgetting who they are and what they like and fear.

Donghyuck and Mark's relationship isn't so easy, but now where they are Donghyuck can't imagine not having Mark by his side.

Of course there is the communiction part of their relationship that is important, but Donghyuck can't forget the more simple ones, and the most endearing. The way Mark's nose crunches up when he laughs, the way he's so relaxed when he plays on the guitare, the way his voice softens when it's late at night. Donghyuck is fascinated by Mark and he loves him, and he wants to tell him as much as he can, to the point of bothering him – but not anger him. It's a line that Donghyuck is aware of and is a master of.

Mark isn't really the one to display something more than a hug on camera; he is okay with physical closeness but he's still really too conscious about harmless kisses before the eyes of too many people. Donghyuck finds it so endearing that he loves to tease Mark about it, because he wants to be able to go back to those recordedvideos when he wants to and coo at how precious Mark is.

He craves for Mark's presence next to him, for his attention on him, even more than anything else his idol life can bring him.

It creates a slow fire in him, that delicately spreads and makes him feel warm.

The schedules happen one after another without any break to the point Mark is confused if he's even been in their dorm in the past forty-eight hours. It's a bit alarming because he is now on the way to the airport for an event in Japan, one that they probably prepared for the week before, but he can't remember anything, not even the title of a show nor a specific choreography. All the other members are in a state more or less like his, and they are dozing off in the van.

Donghyuck is sleeping on his shoulder. Mark likes to be at the very back of the van, because there are only two seats, and usually the hyungs despise it because it makes them sick or they can't chose the radio station when their manager drives.

Mark likes the back of the van because Donghyuck always slips to the seat next to him, and he can have Donghyuck all to himself in the semi-darkness, where the lights on the roof of the car don't quite reach them.

Donghyuck has made him notice it, once, and then has used the opportunity to kiss Mark right on the tip of his nose to fluster him.

It is dark outside, and frankly Mark doesn't know if it's because it's almost midnight or way past that time and the sun will rise soon. The van is silent and he can even hear Doyoung snoring two rows in front of him. Mark would like to sleep as well, to catch up on a nap because he needs rest, but he can't seem to fall asleep. The airport isn't that far away from Seoul, and he dreads the possible disappointment of having to wake up more groggy, leave the car to head inside and catch their flight if he falls asleep for only a few minutes.

Donghyuck's hair tickles Mark's shoulder. It's almost imperceptible through the fabric of his sweatshirt, but the collar is low on him. A little chill runs through him, and in his sleep deprived state, he doesn't think more of it.

Mark likes to look at Donghyuck sleeping. From this angle, his cheeks look fuller, plumpier, and Mark slightly, with the tip of his finger, brushes at them, appreciating the soft feeling. Donghyuck has two pimples above his make-up free eyebrows. Mark smiles and appreciates to look at his boyfriend in his most simple state. He looks more beautiful than ever.

An unexpected little bump on the road slightly jolts the car, and Mark's shoulder shakes a little bit. The movement dislodges Donghyuck's head from his convenient pillow, and the soft whine that escapes his lips is too warm in Mark's ears. As a sign to apologize, he pats Donghyuck's hair, and soothes him with his thumb strocking his nape. Donghyuck doesn't open his eyes, but he snuggles closer into Mark to find again how cosy he was seconds before.

Mark's sweatshirt hangs lower than he expected on his shoulders, and his collarbone can be seen. But Donghyuck's nose nuzzles higher, higher, unaware, and Mark feels more than he sees how Donghyuck literally presses his lips against Mark's neck, his nose bumping against his ear.

Mark suddenly wants to jerk away, because the sudden tingles coming from his neck make his head dizzy and warm.

The feelings of Donghyuck's plump lips on his neck, the skin so thin and sensitive, coupled with his brain working on so little sleep that he doesn't remember when he last spent a night in his own bed, freeze Mark completely. His shoulders tense, and the tingling doesn't disappear, spreading through his skin like water running down his chin when he's messy with his drink.

The sensation is pleasant, but also a bit scary, droplets of water suddenly feeling like a strong river current.

Donghyuck opens an eye, and barely leaves Mark's personal space to ask him if everything's okay.

His raw voice, the puff of air, the sensation against his ear, make Mark gulp, and without saying anything he suddenly lifts his hand and rubs where the endless chill doesn't want to leave his skin. It somewhat creates a wall between Donghyuck's lips and Mark's neck, that he's grateful for because he needs to stop being flustered.

Donghyuck retreats a few centimeters and looks at him with a weird stare, his eyes still puffy with sleep, a bit glossy, and Mark wants to kiss him when he looks at his lips that were on his skin a few seconds prior.

There's always something about soft, sleepy Donghyuck, that stirs something inside of Mark.

But then they hear the indicator of the car beeping which says they are making a turn, and Mark knows they are not that far from the airport.

Donghyuck's gaze becomes firmer the more he looks at Mark, the little flush on his cheeks, the way his hand is still rubbing at his neck, the little shiver of his lips.

In front of them, Johnny stirs, and then yawns loudly.

The moment between Mark and Donghyuck is gone, but still printed in their brains – Mark's more vividly. Mark knows that Donghyuck has caught up on something, but they won't talk about it yet, surrounded by their hyungs, moments away from dragging their tired limbs through the terminal.

Donghyuck shares a room with Johnny back at their dorm, but when they are overseas, they all mingle as they want to, depending on their mood that day. More often than not, Donghyuck ends up with Mark, because there's nothing better than the discretion of an hotel room to stay together. It is neutral yet welcoming and for a few hours it feels like they are above time and above reality. Donghyuck likes hotel rooms because he feels like he gets to have fancy new furnitures every other day. And a bathroom that he doesn't have to fight for with eight other boys.

Hotel rooms don't feel like home, but Mark sure does. And when Donghyuck obviously ignores the bed that is supposed to be his to drop on Mark's bed, the laugh that escapes his boyfriend is everything he needs to feel at ease.

They can fly to the other end of the Earth and change city everyday, Mark will always be the same Mark by his side.

They are already well into the night after their schedules of the day and a long dinner with everyone else in a restaurant they like to come back to everytime they happen to be in Tokyo. The soothing sound of Yuta's voice when he speaks Japanese in his home country never fails to make the members happy, and they have spent a pleasant evening that left both Mark and Donghyuck smiley and content, a feeling that followed them once in the calm space of their shared hotel room.

Donghyuck has whined for Mark to take his shower first, because he wanted to lounge in the cosy bed before having to get moving again. He's almost asleep when Mark gently puts his hand in his hair, and for a few minutes they stay like that, Mark's warm body from the shower next to sleepy Donghyuck appreciating that his boyfriend would play with his hair.

Donghyuck still manages to get up and hop into the shower, and he comes back into the bedroom with the fluffy hotel bathrobe around his body smelling like his favourite peach bodywash, his hair still wet and spreading some droplets of water. He feels refreshed and at ease, and he smiles when he sees Mark unconsciously pouting at his phonescreen, his big glasses on his nose, his hair messy from the shower, and his pyjama shirt hanging low on his shoulder. Mark looks beautiful and looks like home and Donghyuck feels something warm spread through his chest.

He dries his hair one last time with his towel, and then puts it on the back of a hotel chair before joining Mark on the bed. Without a word, Mark scouts to leave more space to his boyfriend and hums simply, eyes still focused on his phone. Donghyuck gets comfortable on the blanket, snuggling against Mark's side to find more warmth. His head rests on Mark's arm, and for another minute they stay like this; Mark finishes to scroll through whatever he was reading, and then locks his phone, puts it away, and lowers his head to look at Donghyuck.

“Hi,” he says sheepishly.

A chuckle thrums in Donghyuck's chest, and he replies with affection dripping all over the single word, “hi.”

Donghyuck leans closer and moves so he can peck Mark's lips. He feels Mark smile against his mouth, which makes him smile too. Soon enough, he melts against his boyfriend, and the both of them are lazily hugging, on their sides on the bed and exchanging unhurried kisses.

Donghyuck wonders how long it's been since he's been able to be that close with his boyfriend, without any exterior stress looming in his head, like if Johnny will suddenly barge into the room because it's his room as well. Living in a dorm with many other people can be stressful sometimes, and when Donghyuck craves intimacy and silence, it can become difficult to put his mind at ease and rest for a few hours.

Now he can, though. Mark is flushed against him – or is it him flushed against Mark? – and every single kiss they exchange feels like heaven.

Mark's tongue licks at his lips and enters his mouth from time to time, teasing him to the point he whines, the sound muffled but present. He wants to feel more of the velvety of Mark's tongue, he wants to feel closer, he wants to be able to focus on only him and forget the constant stress that comes with his job that he likes no matter what. His brain is slowly becoming numb to the world to solely focus on Mark against him, Mark kissing him, Mark's soft lips electrifying his owns.

Donghyuck has a hard time describing what kissing Mark feels like; it mostly makes him feel like slowly floating on the waves by a nice breeze, with the way his limbs turn jelly. And then the contrast is quite big with the fire that builts in his chest and expands to his head as if he has caught a sudden fever.

Mark's hands carressing his waist above the bathrobe aren't helping.

Donghyuck pants against Mark's mouth, a bit surprised that he gets worked up so quickly, but not letting go of how good the feeling is. He's closed his eyes at some point, but opens them again to admire Mark's flushed cheeks and the way his glasses are a bit askew on his nose.

Donghyuck wants to press himself so close against Mark or he thinks he can literally combust because it's not enough.

Mark grips at his waist with both his hands, and Donghyuck yelps when Mark rolls him over so Donghyuck is now lying on top of him, one of Mark's legs dangerously slot between Donghyuck's. None of them moves, Donghyuck's hands against Mark's chest – he can feel how fast his heart is beating, and his own must be in the same state.

Mark is stroking Donghyuck's back with more affection than little desperation like what they both had a few minutes before. It's like everything slows down, but there's nothing wrong with it; it allows Donghyuck to appreciate the proximity, to notice how stary Mark's eyes look, to finally lift his hand and delicately take off Mark's glasses and put them on the nightstand.

Mark blinks a few times to get adjusted to the change of vision and Donghyuck wants to coo. Mark looks beautiful like this, and he carresses his red cheek with the tip of his finger. He trails it lower, appreciating Mark's jawline, and then skims over his nape.

That's when Mark shudders almost violently, as if Donghyuck's touch was tingling too much.

Donghyuck stills while Mark looks away. There's a pregnant silence, where Donghyuck remembers how half asleep they've been in the car on their way to the airport; how Mark has reacted the same way when, by inadvertence, Donghyuck has pressed too close to Mark's neck. Donghyuck knows Mark is sensitive, but his reaction proves it is a bit more than that.

The fire from before comes back like a wave he sees forming far away from the shore, but it grows slowly as it gets closer.

“Mark?” Donghyuck says with a soft, little voice. When his boyfriend looks at him again, with something in his eyes, Donghyuck asks, “is this okay?”

He lowers his head and barely brushes his lips against Mark's jawline, with the intention to go further if Mark voices his consent. Mark lets out a little sigh, and then he mumbles an urgent _yes_ , before gripping at the back of Donghyuck's bathrobe in anticipation.

Donghyuck kisses Mark right below his ear, and Mark lets out a whine that comes from the back of his throat. Donghyuck presses his lips more firmly against the sensitive skin, and he feels Mark trembles, but he obviously likes the ministrations. Mark tilts his head so Donghyuck can have access to more, and he doesn't wait before kissing all the skin that is offered to him. He nips at it, sometimes licks it, and Mark has a hard time repressing little moans.

It is a bit new to them, and it feels like they are quickly drunk on the sensations it brings; it feels to Mark like every patch of skin that Donghyuck's lips touch create a flame that expands like the rays of a star seen in the sky. It tingles and it never stops and his brain becomes a little bit fuzzy, but he relishes in it, forgetting how self-conscious he felt at first.

Donghyuck looks at the spots of red he paints on Mark's sensitive neck, light enough that he knows they won't be there anymore the next morning, but still beautiful in the meantime, a sight to behold only by him.

That he's able to see Mark vulnerable and open like this in his arms, it makes Donghyuck's head spin and heart beat faster, full of gratitude and a fire that can't extinguish itself.

He was so focused on his mission that he has not noticed at first Mark's own hands sneaking around his bathrobe, playing with the knot of the waistband to go under the material. Donghyuck realizes he's been slightly rutting against Mark's leg slot against his own, and he lets out a whine of his own.

“Donghyuck, Hyuck, can I–” Mark says desperatly, tugging at the bathrobe.

“You can,” Donghyuck answers, and it's like he's offered Mark a wonderful present.

Donghyuck continues to kiss Mark's jaw while Mark finally, finally carresses him under the fabric, his rough hands against his soft skin. Donghyuck slips his hands in Mark's already messy hair, and grips slightly at it as if it would help him to stay grounded. The way both their bodies touch and slide against each other is a pure bliss and Donghyuck can't ignore how hot he feels, how hot Mark feels too.

Mark teases one of Donghyuck's nipple with a finger while his other hand grops at his buttcheek, and that surprises Donghyuck who lets out a gasp and then pants loudly against Mark's ear. He desperatly tries to ease the pressure in his crotch by rutting a bit more desperatly, and Mark groans.

“Let me–” Mark huffs, and Donghyuck whines when Mark stops touching him, until Mark straightens up to have his back against the headboard, and Donghyuck finds himself sitting on Mark's laps.

Mark's hair is a mess, they are both panting loudly, Donghyuck's bathrobe slips at his elbows, unveiling his flushed neck and torso and red nipples Mark was torturing seconds before. It feels like they are in a pool of warmth, and they are chasing after more pleasure than they already feel, and it's perfect.

“You're perfect,” Donghyuck says, looking straight into Mark's eyes. He leans down and kisses him on the corner of his mouth, and murmurs _I love you so much_ before properly kissing him again.

Mark embraces him and flushes their torsos together, licking deep in Donghyuck's mouth, a bit of saliva dripping down their chins. Donghyuck rolls his hips on Mark's laps, and they both whine because of the spark of pleasure they feel. Donghyuck fumbles with Mark's short and briefs and finally takes it down to free Mark from the unnecessary pressure of the clothes.

Mark kneeds at Donghyuck's thighs with both his hands when Donghyuck strokes him. The movement feels a bit desperate, and it's not as perfect as Donghyuck wants to because the slide is dry, but Mark seems like he knows what he's thinking because he points at the nightstand and says:

“I put the lube in there while you were in the shower.”

Donghyuck wants to laugh, because he knows how embarrassed Mark must feel, but he's also really glad his boyfriend thought of this, and he quickly opens the drawer to get the little bottle.

“You're a saviour.”

He gets his hand on Mark again after he's opened the bottle, and he's so focused on pleasing him first that he startles when he feels Mark's cold and wet finger prodding at his rim. Donghyuck whines loudly at the slightlest ministration, and Mark shuts him up by kissing him again, taking the opportunity to tease his rim before pressing his finger deeper.

It soon becomes two fingers, and Donghyuck is such a mess he almost can't jerk off Mark at the same time; Mark's other hand is gripping at his asscheek, and the rhythm of his fingers going in and out of his ass makes Donghyuck want more. He bounces on Mark's laps, trying to take him deeper, whining and unable to compose a sentence. Mark looks at him like he's the most beautiful art in the universe.

Mark looks at Donghyuck, flushed cheeks and perky nipples, hard against his own hard-on and hands stroking him, pushing against his fingers, offering the most erotic view to his boyfriend like he's not aware he's breathtaking.

“I love you so much,” Mark rushes to say, unable to keep his thoughts to himself, an echo to what Donghyuck has told him earlier. He doesn't care if it's cliché to say that during sex, because it is true, no matter what they do. He never wants to restrain himself from saying it.

They both feel a bit desperate, the pleasure building and building and almost reaching its peak. When Donghyuck feels he's close to coming, like he sees a wave ready to crash on him, he rolls his hips on Mark's laps with more force and whines, and Mark understands and hastens his moves.

Donghyuck pushes and clenches against Mark's fingers and moans loudly when he cums, still bouncing to get every drop of pleasure he can get, his head yanked back and his eyes shut. He feels high on his orgasm and relishes in the utter peace that it always brings him, those few moments where his body is letting go the most.

His body goes slack and when he comes down, spent and serene, he looks at Mark staring at him with a blissed expression on his face. Mark is carressing his back now, but he has not cummed yet and Donghyuck takes care of it right away – he knows Mark would not mind if he took more time to reciprocate, but Donghyuck wants to do that for him.

It doesn't take long before Mark orgasms, and Donghyuck kisses Mark's neck while Mark whines through all the sensations. Donghyuck pecks him on the cheeks afterwards, and Mark's lips form a smile that he can feel more than see. For a few more moments, they stay in each other's embrace, their breath calming down.

Mark takes care of the little mess they did, whiping everything off with a damp towel. He changes his boxers and chooses to completely ignore a pyjama bottom for the night. Donghyuck is becoming sleepy on the bed, bathrobe all in disarray; Mark helps him to put on his own briefs, then puts away the bathrobe and dress Donghyuck in his favourite pyjama. The visual is almost too contrasty with what they were doing before, but all the same appreciated.

While Mark puts the towel back in the bathroom and turns off the lights, Donghyuck gets under the cover and makes grabby hands at his boyfriend to quickly join him. Mark laughs and surrenders – as if he will ever refuse something to Donghyuck.

They lazily kiss a few last times when they cuddle, and they let out sleepy _I love you_ s before drowsing and finally falling asleep.

The sun rises early in Tokyo, and its lazy rays pass the windows to stroke Donghyuck and Mark's faces, because they forgot to close the blinds the night before. The soft light of the early hours doesn't bother Mark too much, however, and he appreciates how lazy he can be under the covers with his boyfriend clinging to him.

For a few more hours, they can enjoy this intimacy.

Mark rubs his eyes to get rid of the last drops of sleepiness that cling to his body. In his arms, Donghyuck pouts unconsciously.

Mark looks at Donghyuck's lips, that were doing magic on his neck some hours ago. He flushes slightly while thinking of it again, thinking of the shivers and the fire that it has brought him.

It makes him think of Donghyuck's neck, where a mole adorns his Adam's apple, a simple detail that his boyfriend takes pride in and that makes Mark's brain all fuzzy sometimes. Mark adores Donghyuck's moles, especially the four ones on his cheek, and he wants to kiss them and connect them with his mouth, like someone would link stars in the sky to create constellations.

Donghyuck blinks lazily, and he yawns against Mark's chest while rubbing his eyes. His eyelashes are still heavy with sleep, but Mark is content to admire him waking up with no rush. When Donghyuck stretches, tilting his head back, here it is, his mole right in the middle of his neck, that Mark focuses on with a lot of attention for such an early morning.

He moves and takes Donghyuck aback when he puts his mouth right on it, a soft press of his lips. He feels Donghyuck's muscle tense then relax, and his Adam's apple bobs when he swallows.

“What do you think you are doing, Mister Lee?” Donghyuck says, and it's the first words he says and his voice is husky and Mark is in love.

“Appreciating each dot of your stars, constellation boy,” he replies before he can really think of it, mumbling the words against his throat before leaning back.

Donghyuck is astonished for a second and then he lets out a breathy laugh.

“Hello to you too, dear astronomer.”

Mark smiles brightly because Donghyuck humors him in his silly comparison. His boyfriend looks at him with soft eyes and a soft smile, and with the sun behind him from the window, he glows like a celestial being.

Mark is _so_ in love.

“I think the other stars on the sky that is my skin are feeling neglected,” Donghyuck says and turns his cheek toward Mark.

Each dark dot glints back at Mark, and Mark doesn't wait before pressing his lips on the one by Donghyuck's eyes. He feels Donghyuck's eyelashes fluttering down, and a pleased sigh escape his mouth. Mark carresses Donghyuck's hand with the tip of his fingers, and with his lips goes to another mole, another star, as if he explores them for the first time, as if he hasn't done this a billion times before already.

He kisses Donghyuck all over, and Donghyuck does the same, and in the early morning, they discover a few more stars in the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> highkey "i wanted an excuse to write about donghyuck's moles and it got out of hands"


End file.
